


don’t call my name

by harunai



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: -dusts off my angst keyboard-, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author needs sleep, Nightmares, Whump, background mel being gay for nae, because singing machine, brief implication of drowning, but his guilt is getting in the way, gijinka singing machine what UP, hurting my favorites for fun and projecting, minor gore, references to past murder, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai
Summary: What does a former homicidal meat grinder suffer? As it turns out, plenty of things, especially with new human emotions.(Takes place in the same alternate universe as “thought process”, but later in it)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	don’t call my name

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the surprise 5am whump! can’t help being a problem <3
> 
> title taken from lady gaga’s “alejandro” because that’s all i’ve had on for an hour 
> 
> violence warning is for the gore and implication of drowning
> 
> -haru
> 
> edit: typos and pain

Blood. It dripped from the walls, the ceiling, and bubbled up from the floor. Mel wondered if he’s finally lost his sanity. It steadily rose, soon covering the tops of his feet, and he struggled to make it to the door, warping between the bedroom he called home and the containment cell he abandoned long ago. As he raised a fist to pound on the door, to call out for help, he heard a voice behind him.

Legs barely able to keep himself up in the rising flood of gore, Mel turned around, being greeted by the mutilated forms of agents - so many he’s seen and caused the deaths of, and he couldn’t bring himself to speak.

_“You did this to us,”_ they said in perfect harmony. _“Why do you get to live happily when you’re the one who ended our lives?”_ The ex-Abnormality couldn’t form a retort. He only managed a shaky, wavering whisper of “you’re not real,” as he reached to pinch himself. He’d confided in Punishment Bird about nightmares, and she taught him a failsafe to wake up.

However, a hand grabbed his wrist, wrenching it above his head to the point where he cried out in pain. The blood had reached his chest, now.

 _“You killed so many of them. Will you kill me too?”_ The voice—

Nae. The Nae he loved so much. “Stop... stop, you’re not real!” His other hand was snatched up just as easily, and the blood steadily approached his face.

_“If you really wanted this to stop, you’d have woken up long ago. You’re a slut for punishing yourself, aren’t you? It’s what you deserve, anyways.”_ The voice no longer sounded like Nae, instead mirroring his own. The hands reaching out of the pool grabbed and tore at whatever they could, and Mel’s vision disappeared in red as his eyes sunk under the pool.

As his vision faded from red to black, he heard that team of voices whisper into his ears, a mockery of comfort. _“You’ll always be a murderer, Singing Machine.”_

-

Mel woke up with a jolt and a yelp, sitting upright in bed and staring down at his shaking hands. Clean. No blood or viscera whatsoever. Somehow, the cleanliness felt wrong.

He moved to stand, to seek out Naevius, but that voice from his dream returned.

_(You know you’d just be bothering him, right? Or maybe he’d just laugh, hearing that the same machine that killed so many of his friends is suffering from this guilt over it.)_

He tried to disregard it, but he didn’t get out of bed. He just curled up, knees to his chest, and tried to remain as quiet as he could, even as something he wasn’t quite familiar with slipped repeatedly from his eyes, like drops of dew off plants.

The bedroom was filled with soft, muffled sobs for at least half an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry


End file.
